The Usual Argument
by ButterbeerDemigod
Summary: Remember in Order of the Phoenix, when Snape was bullied by the Marauders through Harry's Pensive? This is just like J.K Rowling's one, but shorter with a twist at the end. A tiny bit on romance though. Hope you like it!


**Ello. This is my first short story that was actually **_**posted on Fanfiction, **_**since all of my other ones really do suck. Hope you enjoy it! -Natalie**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Harry Potter. If I did, I would have tons of fans and be very rich. But since I don't, please enjoy this fanfiction which ignores J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan's work.

Venue: Mostly on the Entrance Courtyard

Time: Afternoon

Lily Evans lingered around the corner of the library. She was exhausted. She had just spent the whole morning searching possible information on patronuses, how to cast patronuses, best wand posture for patronuses, etc. For the past few months, she had been frustrated with herself for not being able to conjure one. She had remembered all of the thesis, all right, but after seeing the little arrogant showoff Potter send out a beautiful silver stag, she had to say for herself that, how much she hesitated, wanted him to teach her how to do it.

She even began to have a little liking to him. But every teenage girl knows, it was very foolish to ask openly. Especially _her_. Lily was the most brilliant girl of her age, being naturally gifted in Potions. Professor Slughorn had even made her a member of the Slug Club. She sighed, put her books in her usual bag and paused, the library door halfway open. _What should I do?_ It was a typical Saturday afternoon, even with the sun shining down on everyone's faces. She should be outside. Not in the hot, stuffy library. Sulking.

Lily decided to visit Snape. She marched down to the sloping lawn, hugging her books. There were young students playing gobstones, and her eyes trailed to the popular big elm tree. There he was, under her favorite tree, absorbed in a book. She just wanted a little light talk, that's it. She certainly didn't want the Marauders to spoil it. But her luck didn't quite agree with her today.

"Oi! Evans!" There was that familiar voice again. She groaned and turned her head around just to see James messing up his hair, the other three behind him. Hmm. Pettigrew was smirking, Black was waving to the girls who looking at him as hypnotized by his handsome face, and Lupin was reading his book, but giving an annoying glance towards James from time to time. "What's Snivelly poking his greasy nose here for?"

Everyone around them stopped and came closer for a better view. Peter snickered, and Black still looked apparently bored. He yawned. "What about a couple of spells to wake him up? James, would you like to do the honors?"

"Unquestionably." He was grinning.

"You," Lily, seeing this all happen, poked a finger into Potter's chest, trying to put as much hatred in the voice as possible. She was tired of this happening to her friend. She has quite forgotten about the _little liking_ nonsense. Her anger meter was about to break. "Leave him alone!"

"Lil, who spends a girls time with this… this _slimeball_ anyway?"

"Don't call me-!" She complained uselessly for the umpteenph time.

"I seek the answer, your highness."

"I just want you to leave him alone!"

"Certainly, your highness. But, it's just that, even one little toenail hex?" With that, James bowed down, and Lily scowled even more.

"No Potter! Stop playing your games!"

He looked a bit disappointed but hid it quickly. "C'mon guys," They stalked away, a smile playing at each of their cheeks. Seeing her disappointment, Lupin gave her an apologizing look, closed his book, and ran after them. Everyone cleared and went back into their usual games. Lily looked at the four until they were gone, her ragged breathing coming in breaks.

"This is all my fault," Snape managed to find his voice, saying something for the first time since the argument, and breaking the silence that sat for ages. Lily looked at him. He's been through a lot over the years. Suddenly, the anger was replaced by guilt.

"It wasn't," She said furiously. "Severus, I'm glad that I'm your friend." She ended simply.

Snape thought for a moment, before snapping his book shut and answering, "I am too. Lily, you're the one that led up my world. If I've never met you in Spinner's End… I… I don't know what I'd become now. I'm grateful." He gave her one of his rare almost smiles and looked down to hide it.

She blushed and flashed a smile back. But remembering the insult, she stammered simply, "You have such a hard life. First, you're in Slytherin. Every Slytherin are hated by the other three houses. Everyone just teases you, they don't even know your nature, it just isn't right! Your father, and that haughty Potter and his little group, I…" She stopped.

_I like Potter. But… Severus? He was my only friend in childhood. I must be his only friend for, maybe forever. _"Lily, you're the one that led up my world."_, that was heartbreaking… I don't know what to do now..._

"Lily? Lily! Is there anything wrong?"

"Hmm? Not at all. I just dozed off for a moment, that tends to happen often nowadays. I have a question though. Say, do you know anything about… _patronuses_?"

**So it's done. Feel free to post a review about what to change or if you like it, the ending is really crappy twist for a start! **


End file.
